Dark Night
by Shakinha
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Para Sirius, aquela foi a noite mais escura de sua vida.


**Dark Night**

Sirius Black não conseguia pregar o olho naquela noite, não sabia por que. Sabia, sim, estava com um meu pressentimento. Virou-se na cama para olhar o relógio. Era quase meia noite.

"Droga, não consigo dormir de jeito nenhum."

Foi à cozinha beber um pouco de água e viu a lua cheia pela janela.

"Pobre Remo. Infelizmente não pudemos te acompanhar desta vez."

Ele se referia ao fato de que ele e seus melhores amigos acompanhavam Remo Lupin em suas transformações em lobisomem na maioria das vezes. Ele como um enorme cachorro preto, James Potter como um imponente cervo e Peter Pettigrew como um rato. Costumava ser divertido quando saíam na escola. Agora a situação era bem diferente daquela época. Lord Voldemort aterrorizava o mundo bruxo e os quatro, por estarem na Ordem da Fênix, eram alvos muito prováveis para ele. Recentemente, descobriram que Voldemort estava atrás dos Potter, mais precisamente do filho deles, Harry. Então foi armado um plano para tentar escondê-los. Era difícil, mas eles arriscaram. Sirius era quase um irmão para James, tanto que ele o escolheu para padrinho do pequeno Harry. Também fora o padrinho do casamento de James com Lílian.

A noite de 31 de outubro de 1981 estava mais quieta do que o normal para Sirius. Estava sombria.

"Alguma coisa está errada. É melhor eu verificar se aconteceu alguma coisa."

Ele saiu de casa, pegou sua moto e rumou para Godric's Hollow. Iria voando, era rápido e ele não estava bem para aparatar. Uma sensação estranha o invadia e ele acelerava cada vez mais. Parou em frente à mansão dos Potter e desceu da moto. Passou o portão de entrada, que estava aberto, atravessou o jardim e parou na porta de entrada. Estava entreaberta, parecia ter sido arrombada com magia.

"Não…"

Ele abriu a porta rapidamente e a visão que teve do hall de entrada o fez congelar. James Potter caído com os olhos vidrados. Morto.

"Não acredito! Pontas…" Disse ele, correndo na direção do amigo e se ajoelhando ao seu lado. "Maldito Peter! Não acredito que ele foi capaz!"

Pela situação em que Sirius encontrara James, ele morrera tentando lutar. "Ele nunca se entregaria." Ele fechou os olhos do amigo e pela sua cabeça então passou a idéia de que ele morrera para tentar proteger Lílian e Harry, mas onde estariam? Possivelmente não teriam a menor chance contra Voldemort, mas Sirius não via mais ninguém ali.

"Será que… Não, não pode ser possível. Ela não conseguiria escapar assim."

Nisso, algo chamou sua atenção. Um barulho no andar de cima. Ele subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde e viu que o barulho vinha do quarto de Harry. Mesmo tendo noção do que encontraria ali dentro, ele prendeu a respiração quando viu Lílian caída na frente do berço do filho. Morta, como o marido.

"Lily…"

Ele se espantou ao ver que o barulho que tinha escutado antes era o pequeno Harry, que se mexia no berço, dizendo algo que parecia ser "ma-ma". Sirius pegou o garotinho no colo e o abraçou. Como conseguira sobreviver? Isso era um mistério, mas não importava naquela hora. A única coisa que importava era o fato de que Harry sobrevivera ao ataque do Lord das Trevas e agora estava órfão.

"Terei que cuidar dele. Eles morreram para protegê-lo, não deixarei que isso seja em vão. Mas de algum jeito terei que acertar as contas com o desgraçado do Rabicho. Ele me paga!"

Ainda carregando o garotinho, embrulhado no cobertor, ele fazia o caminho de volta para sair da casa.

"Não tem a menor noção do que está acontecendo, não é, Harry?" Disse ele ao ver o menino sorrir olhando para o padrinho. "Sorte sua."

Ao sair, viu alguém bem grande parado perto de sua moto e ficou aliviado ao ver que era Rúbeo Hagrid. Guarda-caça de Hogwarts que também pertencia à Ordem.

"Sirius? Pelo visto já soube do que aconteceu, não?"

"Infelizmente sim, Hagrid. Vi com meus próprios olhos quando entrei na casa. Os dois estão mortos." Engoliu seco após essa frase.

Hagrid colocou a mão em seu ombro, como de consolo.

"Ao menos o pequeno Harry escapou."

"Sim, mas ficou com uma cicatriz estranha na testa. Deve ser uma marca do feitiço que Voldemort usou para tentar matá-lo que não deu certo."

"Er… Se importa de não dizer o nome dele? Obrigado. Mas parece que ele não volta mais."

"Espero que sim. A propósito, o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Ah, sim. Vim buscar Harry. Ordens de Dumbledore, sabe."

Sirius entregou o bebê ao guarda-caça, que o segurou com todo cuidado.

"Eu não daria conta de cuidar dele, tenho uns assuntos a resolver. Mas gostaria de saber para onde ele será levado."

"Para a família da irmã de Lílian."

Por essa Sirius não esperava. Era uma família de trouxas! Nada contra trouxas, mas aqueles eram os piores que já vira. Certa vez vira Lílian discutindo com a irmã após desembarcarem na estação de King's Cross. Sabia que a outra detestava magia e achava a irmã uma aberração. Tinha medo do que Harry poderia encontrar pela frente.

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim. De acordo com ele, é a única família que lhe resta. Você deveria ficar com ele, afinal é padrinho dele, mas Dumbledore diz que é mais seguro que ele fique lá."

"Pobrezinho. Mas tudo bem, manterei contato com ele."

"Tome cuidado. Muitos seguidores de você-sabe-quem ainda estão soltos por aí e podem querer dar um fim no garoto."

"Ok. Ah, pode ir com a minha moto, se quiser. É bem rápida."

"Obrigado, Sirius. Ah, e sinto muito. Sei como eles eram seus amigos."

"Grandes amigos. Vou sentir falta deles."

Sirius deu as chaves da moto para Hagrid e saiu para o outro lado. Hagrid já tinha ligado a moto quando o chamou.

"Sirius!"

"Diga."

"Para onde vai? Vou precisar te devolver a moto."

"Vou pra casa. Como disse antes, tenho assuntos a resolver. Boa sorte."

"Para você também."

O gigante saiu voando na moto e Sirius olhou mais uma vez para a mansão.

"É, Pontas. A culpa foi minha. Fui eu quem sugeri o Peter para fiel do segredo. Mas era tão óbvio que Voldemort nunca iria atrás dele! Isso se ele não fosse um Comensal da Morte… Nosso plano tinha tudo pra dar certo… Aposto que Lílian estaria dizendo agora que nós devíamos ter aceitado quando Dumbledore se ofereceu para fiel do segredo. E quer saber? Eu daria razão à ela."

E saiu andando até uma parte deserta do povoado para aparatar de volta pra casa. Certamente bruxos do Ministério já estariam sabendo do ocorrido e iriam à Godric's Hollow também e Sirius não queria confusão para seu lado. Muita gente pensava que ele era o fiel do segredo. Ele dera a idéia a James para escolher Peter em seu lugar por baixo dos panos. Lílian foi contra, mas James achou a idéia boa. E agora estavam ambos mortos.

"É… Mesmo sabendo que eles não me culpariam, ainda me sinto culpado. De qualquer jeito, Rabicho terá que se ver comigo. Ele se arrependerá de ter nos traído quando eu encontrá-lo!"

Não dormiu naquela noite. No dia seguinte, quando Hagrid veio devolver a moto, ele disse:

"Pode ficar com ela. Não tem problema."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho. É hoje que vou resolver meus assuntos."

E saiu para procurar Peter sem saber que o que aconteceria naquele dia o faria ficar com um ódio ainda maior de Rabicho.


End file.
